


Us

by direneed



Category: Me Before You - Jojo Moyes, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderswap, Me Before You crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: Jiraiya is an ordinary guy living an ordinary life, and has never been too far out of Konoha. After losing his job as a bartender, he takes a badly needed job working for a formerly up and coming surgeon Tsunade Senju, who is wheelchair bound after an accident. Tsunade is a workaholic, who doesn't know what to do with herself since she can't perform surgery anymore, and is convinced that she can't continue to live the way she is living.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade, Katou Dan/Tsunade
Kudos: 16





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm re-reading Me Before You, and I felt like this would be a good AU for Tsunade and Jiraiya. The fic is based off of the book, with obvious changes such as the genderswap as well as the occupations. I hope it isn't terrible!

When she emerges from the bathroom he’s awake, propped up against the pillows and flicking through the travel brochures that were beside her bed. He is not wearing a shirt, and his shaggy grey hair is tousled in a way that prompts reflexive thoughts of the previous night. She stands there, enjoying the brief flashback, drying the water from between her legs, and then wrapping the towel around her chest. She sits at her dressing table and begins brushing her long blonde hair.

“Do we really have to do something that involves trekking up mountains, or hanging over ravines? It’s our first proper vacation together, and there is literally not one single trip in those that doesn’t involve either throwing yourself off something or” –she pretends to shudder, meeting his eye in the mirror— “wearing fleece.”

He throws the brochures down onto the bed, and stretches pale arms above his head. “If you’re going to make me go on holiday, can we go to one of those spas in the Land of Hot Water? There’s a lovely beach on their east coast. We could lie around on the sand…spend hours getting pampered…long, relaxing nights…”

“I can’t do those sorts of holidays. I need to be doing something.”

“Like throwing yourself out of an airplane?”

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.” He replies smugly and sits next to her on the bench in front of her table.

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll stick with knocking it.” She replies as she ties up her hair into two long blonde pig tails. She gets a bra and panties from her dresser and begins to dress in the casual clothes that she usually wears to the hospital. She hadn’t been on call for once, so once she was dressed, she switches on her phone and winces at the amount of messages she had received from her interns during the night. “Got to go. Help yourself to breakfast.” She says, and leans down to kiss him wear he sits on her bench. He smells warm and deeply sexy. He wraps his arms around her and tries to pull her back down to the bench.

“Are we still going to go away this weekend?”

She extricates herself reluctantly. “Depends on how this patient I’m supposed to be operating on does. Sakura’s gotten better, but I don’t think she’s ready to deal with this sort of thing on her own. There’s a possibility I might be staying over at the hospital. Nice dinner somewhere Thursday either way? Your choice of restaurant.”

“Dinner. With or without the iPhone?”

“Dan don’t do this, you know I have to keep my phone on loud in case there’s an emergency.”

“It just feels like there’s always a third person vying for your attention.”

“I can’t just turn it off if I’m on call!”

“Tsunade! There’s gotta be some time when you can leave it at home.”

“Bye~” Tsunade replies, in order to cut him off as she leaves the apartment, nabbing her favorite cardigan by the door as she left the apartment. There are ten messages on her phone, all from her team of interns at the hospital. Asking the sort of questions that could have just as easily been answered by the resident on call.

“Morning! Senju-san!”

The security guard steps out of his cubicle. It’s weatherproof, even though down here there is no weather to be protected from. Tsunade wonders sometimes what he does down here in the small hours, staring at the closed-circuit television and all the car bumpers.

“What’s it like out there, Kotetsu-san?”

“Terrible. Raining cats and dogs. You want me to call a taxi for you?”

“No. No point in both of us getting wet.” Tsunade replies as she walks out of the open door of the car garage. The early morning is dark and thunderous around her, the Tanzaku traffic already dense and slow despite the fact it’s not even eight in the morning. She runs through the rain, to avoid it soaking through her cardigan, and stops at the junction from where she’d be most likely to hail a taxi. The roads are slick with water, and she nearly avoids getting splashed by a passing car.

She curses inwardly as she spies the other people at the junction, also waiting to get a taxi. Why was everyone up so early today?!

She’s wondering where the best place to position herself to get a taxi is when her phone rings. It’s Sakura.

“I’m on my way in. Just trying to get a cab.” She catches sight of a taxi and waves frantically, only for it to fly past her. The splash of the water from the passing vehicles causes her to not hear anything. “Can’t hear you Sakura!” she shouts as she scowls. She’s marooned on the traffic island, still waving frantically for a taxi.

“You need to call Sarutobi-san!” Sakura shouts. “He wants your input on an incoming case!”

“What’s the problem?”

“He doesn’t think the hospital can handle the case.” Sakura replies and the rest of her statement is drowned out by the traffic all around her on the street.

“It’ll be okay. Gimme the file when I get in! I’ll be there in ten minutes!” Tsunade shouts through her phone and hung up. She finally sees a taxi who had noticed her. She glances both ways before she runs across the street to catch the cab. She’s mere feet from the cab door when from the corner of her eye she sees something coming towards her at a break neck speed.

She turns toward it, and in that split second she realizes that she is in its path, and there’s no way she’s going to be able to get out of the way. Her hand opens in surprise, letting the iPhone drop to the ground. She hears a scream, which may be her own. The last thing she sees is metal and glass, and the surprised look of a female driver.

And then there’s nothing.


End file.
